


Courting the Devil

by The_Exile



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Fantasizing, Headcanon, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape Fantasy, Religion, Shapeshifting, Spoilers, ages of characters are unclear or can change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Lucifer secretly observes an immediately pre-True Demon Ending DemiFiend. At this point he doesn't know how the battle will pan out - he realises he knows little about the boy at all - but he imagines it will be interesting, in a way that will probably be worth it, whether he wins or loses. More importantly, whatever the outcome, the rules of the Universe are already broken, true chaos will be unleashed and he'll have one more chance to spit in the eye of the tyrant called God.





	Courting the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mieldyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/gifts).



Through one of the realm's many alcoves, the Fallen Archangel watched the youth place the final candles and descend further into the Fifth Kalpa.

 

_So close, I could almost reach out and touch him, were I not bid to observe from here, but that will be over soon, once he breaks all the rules..._

 

The future True DemiFiend was ever cautious. The small army of demons who followed him had been growing, becoming more powerful through his experiments in fusion and his ruthless recruitment drives. He had deals with all the soul-brokers, records of everything that he'd witnessed so far stored away in the Amala Network.

 

 _He'll be a worthy successor to my throne, should it come down to that._ Not quite yet but Lucifer was well aware that the youth had the potential, if he continued on this path, to be able to overthrow the True King of Demons.

 

Surprisingly to himself, he cherished the idea, the same tingle of anticipation running, electric, across the perfectly formed red lips of his specially crafted young avatar as the fantasy he usually indulged in as he lounged on his throne in internal exile, a spider in his web. He would very much like to have the boy as his highest servant, his Duke of Hell, bonded to him by their very essence and unable to resist some of his more interesting urges even though he otherwise had the power to shape this warped reality with a thought. However, the idea of the DemiFiend being dominant held a unique, refreshing excitement of its own. Most importantly, it invited true chaos, an upheaval of every divine law, that had not been achieved since Lucifer's own fall - the creation of something truly new in this Hell. The very idea fulfiled a part of his nature that went beyond his own identity and self-interests, delving into the very idea of what it meant to be the Morning Star.

 

He had to admit he was also having some... even more interesting fantasies about what it would mean to be truly submissive to another individual since... since he'd broken free of the soul-slavery to the even vaster, crueler eternal tyrant, that was what it meant to be an Angel. Again, it opened up so many possibilities. He still didn't really know what the boy was truly like, other than his extreme power compared to almost everything else in this realm, his willingness to do anything else, to accept any reality, to turn himself into something less human and more demonic every day, all with that same stoic determination. He wasn't even that bloodthirsty compared to a lot of Fiends, or at least he was cunning enough to reel it in - when given the opportunity to barter or charm his way into what he wanted, he chose to avoid the rigmarole of combat. He'd even work with Law, if it ultimately added up to more Chaos, or at least more freedom to control Chaos rather than simply become absorbed into it, one more amorphous cog in a machine running amok.

 

In short, the boy reminded Lucifer of himself when he was a lot newer to the world, genuinely young, not just choosing the form of a youth in order to elicit certain emotional reactions and presuppositions from easily manipulated individuals. That didn't tell him much, though; even when he hadn't accumulated the time to add to his identities, Lucifer had been many things at once, none of them what his enemies thought he was.

 

As a matter of fact, was the DemiFiend even the same person any more? Apart from having ingested enough Magatama to change his soul into something no longer resembling a human, he meant - from Lucifer's perspective, a human becoming a demon was simply becoming more honest with themselves. For instance, was the youth even truly young any more? He'd been through four Kalpas of Amala and was descending a fifth, which shouldn't even be possible. Had space and time been working in the normal way, a Kalpa would be an unimaginable length of time. Some of the first ones would take multiple reincarnation cycles to traverse; later ones, the lifespan of the Universe, or even multiple lifespans until its true death. The last Kalpa took longer to happen than a soul could possibly exist for. Of course, as always, the DemiFiend cheerfully broke all the rules with only the slightest of psychic impulses from his unseen but always seeing guide through Hell.

 

Lucifer wasn't even sure what he'd created within that boy's soul any more.

 

It occurred to the Fallen One that, should the DemiFiend actually make it through, should he survive the inevitable personal appearance by Metatron, Lucifer would have to show the boy his true appearance. He didn't even know if the boy understood that Lucifer's young and old form were the same person, that he'd come to him in many forms before and since then, often in dreams. Would he be angry about that? Lucifer found himself worrying, uncharacteristically so, if the DemiFiend would like his true form. Would it be too large, too inhuman? Did the strange young man get turned on by something completely different, like having a Pixie fetish - it would explain why he'd carried that fused Pixie around for so long that it'd become a part of the psychically reactive make-up of the Amala Labyrinth.

 

Anyway, it didn't make sense to even consider each other's opinions - should he prove victorious, he could make the youth appreciate his true form. Should the DemiFiend win, well, he was within his rights to turn Lucifer into whatever he wanted. That was just how two demons decided things between each other. Lucifer still couldn't stop himself fantasising about taking the boy in his true form and the two of them genuinely enjoying it, though.

 

Direct honesty in a relationship would certainly be... novel. So unexpected, in fact, it might prove the ultimate knife in the back of the Deity. And as for the raw emotions it would conjure up, the sheer psychic aura of the passions unleashed... that would be the ultimate essence of True Chaos.

 

 

The fifth candle was now lit, the fifth bell tolled. A portal rippled into appearance in the very fabric of Amala like a heart valve opening. The DemiFiend once again established marching order, checked his supplies, then stepped inside.


End file.
